


Kenapa Cerminnya Pecah

by Matori_Holmes



Category: Tetangga Masa Gitu? (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, entah apa anjir, erotika, ini sebenarnya yang pertama, kenapa aku mesum??, secara pembuatan, terinspirasi dari episode 'Cincin Kawin'
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: Terkadang Adi sulit percaya kalau Angel bodinya masih oke banget. Dia lebih nggak percaya ada wanita sesukses ini, secantik ini, seberisik ini mau jadi istrinya. Awalnya Adi kira Angel itu yang jenis malu-malu dalam dunia sehari-hari dan di belakang pintu kamar ... nggak tahunya begitu nikah, nggak ada keraguan apapun dari Angel kalau dalam perihal keintiman.





	Kenapa Cerminnya Pecah

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, fine, aku jujur. Aku hanya bisa buat fiksi penggemar _smut_ alias lemon kalau salah satu (atau bahkan dua-duanya) merupakan semacam _sex symbol_ di dunia hiburan. Itulah kenapa kalau buat Bintang/Bastian rasanya sulit luar biasa karena keduanya terlihat polos, terlalu polos.

Angel banting tutup pintu rumah dan langsung dikunci, dia tarik tirai jendela sampai nggak ada yang bisa lihat ke dalam (ataupun ke luar), dan dia lempar tasnya ke sofa. Adi menatapnya sambil bingung setengah takut. Palet di tangannya jadi goyang-goyang. Uh-oh. Uh-oh. Angel kenapa lagi? Tiba-tiba saja Angel lepas sepatu haknya yang tinggi dan ... melucuti pakaiannya.

Oh, batin Adi setengah berteriak, frustrasi di tempat kerja.

“Jangan diam saja dong, Di!” teriak Angel, memecah pikiran Adi yang sudah melayang entah ke mana, melihat istrinya hanya pakai BH dan celana dalam putih sedang berdiri depan pintu rumah. Adi langsung simpan paletnya ke meja sedangkan Angel sudah jalan ke kamar tidur sambil menghembuskan napas kesal beberapa kali.

Terkadang Adi sulit percaya kalau Angel bodinya masih oke banget. Dia lebih nggak percaya ada wanita sesukses ini, secantik ini, seberisik ini mau jadi istrinya. Awalnya Adi kira Angel itu yang jenis malu-malu dalam dunia sehari-hari dan di belakang pintu kamar ... nggak tahunya begitu nikah, nggak ada keraguan apapun dari Angel kalau dalam perihal keintiman.

“Sebelah sini,” kata Angel setelah Adi masuk ke kamar dan nggak menemukan istrinya di tempat tidur. Istrinya ternyata duduk di atas meja riasnya, kakinya sedikit mengangkang. Parfum, lipstik dan alat rias lainnya sudah di ke sampingkan. Ini nggak jarang terjadi.

Adi mendekatinya lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Angel. “Kenapa, sayang? Banyak kerjaan? Ada _co-worker_ yang bikin kesal?” bisiknya sambil sesekali mengecup pelan leher istrinya yang mulus. “Kesal, Di, sama _co-workers_ aku yang kerjanya enteng,” gumam Angel, matanya sudah tertutup, menikmati kegelian kumis dan jenggot Adi serta kelembutan bibir suaminya. Kedua tangan Adi mengelus pundaknya, bagian tubuh Angel yang paling sensitif.

Kaki Angel sekarang melingkar di sekitar pinggul Adi. Jari-jemarinya menarik-narik baju suaminya. “Buka,” suruhnya saat Adi mulai mengecup bagian dadanya. Adi agak menjauh dan untuk sesaat Angel nggak mau tangan Adi pindah dari memijat pundaknya. Dengan sabar Angel menunggu Adi melepas bajunya dan, seperti biasa, hal pertama yang Angel lakukan adalah memeluk Adi lalu mengecup mulai dari dadanya hingga ke leher.

Adi menghirup wanginya rambut Angel dan dengan lihai ia melepas BH dengan satu tangan. Masih sering teringat olehnya ketika awal pernikahan, tangannya yang masih sering gemetar, masih harus membuka BH dengan dua tangan. Ketika Angel belum pulang, biasanya Adi memakaikan BH ke bantal dan terus berusaha agar bisa buka dengan satu tangan. Ketika berhasil dilakukan ke Angel, kelihatan sekali bahwa istrinya kaget dan terus interogasi dia. Dulu Angel menggemaskan ketika marah ... sekarang masih menggemaskan juga sih, tapi kadang jadi ikut kesal.

Angel membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Adi saat Adi terus mengelus punggung Angel dengan pelan. Celana dalamnya sudah terasa basah hanya karena ini. Ia menggesek kemaluannya ke Adi, merasakan kejantanannya mulai bangun di balik celananya. Seluruh tubuh Adi langsung menegang. Ia menggeram pelan.

“Nggak sabar, ya?” bisik Adi langsung ke telinga istrinya, menjilat kecil kuping Angel. Wanita itu melonjak kecil dan mendesah. BH dia merosot dan kedua putingnya mengeras, udara dingin menggelitiki tubuhnya. Angel melepas dan melempar BH itu ke sembarang arah sebelum tangannya dengan lihai masuk ke dalam celana Adi, menyentuh penis suaminya yang sudah mulai siap. “Angela,” gumamnya dengan suara tertahan. Angel tersenyum, menjauhkan diri sedikit dari Adi agar bisa menatap ekspresi pria yang ia nikahi 10 tahun silam.

Dia senang memberikan efek ini pada Adi. Mendengarkan namanya diulang-ulang setiap kali ia mengocok penis Adi membuatnya merasa dicintai, diinginkan. Ia memberi tarikan yang hampir keras ke buah zakar suaminya. Seketika Adi mengerang seraya mencengkeram pinggul istrinya dan seketika Angel melenguh nama suaminya. Ia diam-diam berharap akan ada bekasnya.

Tangan Adi pindah mengelus-elus paha Angel sebelum akhirnya mengambil pergelangan tangan Angel, menariknya keluar dari celananya. “Ingin,” gumam Angel, tangannya mengelus penis Adi dengan celana sebagai batasannya. Adi menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manja Angel ke pintu kamar. Meskipun ia benar-benar luar biasa suka ketika Angel melumatnya, ia ingin fokus pada kepenuhan nafsu seksual istrinya.

Sekarang tangan Adi meraba pelan daerah kemaluan Angel. Celana dalamnya sudah basah sekali ... Adi menahan diri dari keinginannya untuk mendorong celananya ke bawah dan memasukkan dirinya ke liang sempit yang hangat itu. Ia melumat bibir Angel sebelum memasukkan jarinya ke belakang celana dalam, menemukan lubang basah itu. Angel mendesah ke dalam mulut Adi, lidah mereka bertaut. Angel melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Adi, menggerakkan bagian bawahnya mendekat ke sentuhan Adi yang lihai.

Ini  mungkin salah satu penyebab ia tidak mau cerai dengan pria menyebalkan dan menggemaskan ini.

“Adi!” Pria itu menyeringai puas. Angel mencengkeram pundak suaminya. Adi selalu menemukan bagian paling sensitifnya. Angel melenguh nama suaminya, menutup matanya dan melemaskan tubuhnya. Sentuhan Adi yang awalnya lembut dan pelan menjadi lebih cepat, membuat liang itu mengetat, mengetat ... nafas Angel mulai tersengal, jantungnya berdegup lincah dan ia mendesah keras ketika Adi mulai menjilat dan menggigit pelan putingnya.

“ _Oh, fuck_ , Adi ... Adi,” bisiknya, membuka mata dengan agak kesulitan sebelum menghentikan tangan Adi yang masih memberikan sensasi menyenangkan tapi tak cukup. “ _Foreplay-_ nya sudah cukup,” lenguhnya dengan senyuman kecil. Ia langsung memerosotkan celana Adi dan Adi melepas celana dalam Angel, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Angel sebelum kembali dan menggesekkan penisnya ke labia Angel. Gesekkan kecil ke klitorisnya membuat Angel mendengking pelan.

Tanpa banyak ragu, Adi memasukkan penisnya dan mengerang. Sensasinya masih sama. “Angel, kamu ketat banget,” celetuknya sambil terus bergerak, menikmati kehangatan vagina istrinya dan suara desahan serta gesekkan puting keras Angel ke dadanya. “Cuma buat kamu,” rintihnya seraya menjawab setiap tusukkan nikmat yang akhirnya mengenai titik paling sensitifnya.

Adi memperlebar posisi geraknya, membuat Angel mengangkang lebih dari sebelumnya. Penisnya masuk lebih dalam, buah zakarnya memberikan sensasi antara sakit dan nikmat setiap kali bersentuhan dengan klitorisnya. Adi tahu kenapa Angel suka melakukannya di meja rias; dia suka rasa dingin meja itu menggelitiki pantatnya.

Pergerakannya makin semangat, desahan dan erangan mengisi ruangan tersebut hingga Angel menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan suara retakan terdengar. Adi seketika berhenti, matanya membelalak ketika Angel meringis, menyentuh belakang kepalanya. “Terlalu semangat,” gumam Angel dengan tawa kecil di akhir. Adi mengelus belakang kepala istrinya, memastikan tidak ada luka atau cedera apapun.

“ _I’m okay_ ,” bisik Angel, menyentuh tangan Adi. “Gila,” gumam Adi, “kepala kamu kuat banget, Angel. Kacanya sampai retak!” Angel menampar pelan tangan Adi dan ia malah tertawa. “Tapi asli,” kata Adi, setelah berhenti tertawa, “kamu nggak apa-apa? Nggak dirasa ada luka atau apa?” Angel mengangguk sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengingatkan Adi ke kegiatan mereka.

Adi perlahan melanjutkan gerakan pinggulnya, mengecup leher dan pundak Angel sedangkan tangannya meremas-remas payudara Angel yang masih cukup montok di usianya. Mungkin efek dari olahraga rutin. Angel menutup matanya, melenguh nama Adi dan mendorong dirinya mendekat. Dirinya mulai mengetatkan diri, merasakan orgasmenya memuncak dengan setiap remasan, kecupan, dan gesekkan nikmat yang diberikan Adi. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih keras ke arah Adi, mengode agar Adi mempercepat gerakannya. Adi mencium bibirnya seraya mulai mendorong lebih cepat, menelan setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut Angel.

Kali ini tidak ada suara retakan, hanya suara erangan panjang dari Angel saat klimaksnya datang, membuat dirinya menggenggam erat penis Adi yang keras seraya seluruh tubuhnya bergemetar. Adi menggertakkan giginya. Ia diam sesaat, membiarkan Angel turun dulu dari orgasmenya sebelum ia mulai bergerak lagi. Satu, dua tusukkan dan keluarlah cairan maninya yang menghangatkan rahim Angel.

“Nanti kacanya jangan lupa diganti,” gumam Angel. “Iya,” jawab Adi sebelum mengeluarkan penisnya. Angel mendengking pelan, langsung merasakan kekosongan. “Dibersihkan dulu, sayang,” bisik Adi. Ia mengecup dahi istrinya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi setelah memakai kembali celananya. Angel bergerak lunglai seraya menyender ke dinding, mencari posisi nyaman.

Adi kembali membawa handuk basah, dirinya sudah mengganti celananya. Ia membersihkan daerah kewanitaan Angel, sesekali mengecup perutnya sehingga Angel mendengung senang. Setelah selesai membersihkannya, Adi mengambil baju dan celana untuk Angel. “Bisa?” tanyanya saat Angel masih terlihat agak lelah. Angel mengangguk kecil seraya memakai kaosnya lalu celana dalam dan celana panjang.

“Angkat,” gumam Angel sambil senyum-senyum kecil. “Oke, kanjeng ratu,” kata Adi sebelum mengangkat Angel dari meja rias, tangan dan kaki Angel memeluk erat Adi, lalu membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. Hidung mereka bersentuhan kecil setelah Adi mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukan Angel.

“Oh ya,” kata Angel saat Adi hendak masuk ke bawah selimut. “Besok bayar tagihan listrik. Aku nanti transfer uangnya. Awas kalau dipakai jajan!” Adi memutar bola matanya. “Ya nggak bakal, Angel. Aku ingat kok besok harus bayar tagihan listrik,” katanya. “Tidur, Angel. Sudah malam. Kita jangan berisik ganggu tetangga baru kita ...”

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sesaat. “ _Oh my God_ ,” ringis Angel. “Mereka nggak mungkin dengar, kan?” tanya Adi dengan ragu-ragu. Angel menutup wajahnya yang memanas dengan kedua tangannya. Karena biasanya nggak ada tetangga dekat yang kemungkinan terganggu, Angel jadi jarang tahan suara. “Masa bodoh,” kata Angel sebelum mendorong selimut sehingga seluruh tubuhnya tersembunyi di bawahnya. Semoga besok pagi nggak ketemu Bintang ataupun Bastian.


End file.
